


Dead Bolt

by EurydiceAnstice



Series: Eyes Wide Open | Hellsing One-Shots [1]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Blood and Gore, Complete, Horror, No beta we die like illiterates, One Shot, POV First Person, off screen character death, rated for horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EurydiceAnstice/pseuds/EurydiceAnstice
Summary: Cheddar was a village full of people, all lives snuffed out with just a snap of a finger, and turned into a ghost town of the dead.But what was it like moments before?The Cheddar Village incident, but from a different point of view.
Series: Eyes Wide Open | Hellsing One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157390
Kudos: 2





	Dead Bolt

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying out different writing styles, so please pardon any mistakes. Any constructive criticism is welcome.

It’s dark out when the credits start rolling. I sigh and stretch.

Padding to the kitchen I nab a handful of crackers and a water and look out through the window over the sink. I nibble on the salty crackers and watch as heat lightning zips across the sky in flashes of white light. 

So far it was a pleasant night. No calls, no texts, and no work for the next couple of days. And so far no one yelling down my door. I grimace at the memory. Better keep my fingers crossed just in case.

I roll my shoulders and walk back into the living room, my bare feet tap, tap, tapping on the hardwood floor with each step as I go, absentmindedly twisting the purity ring on my finger.

The boxy t.v. rests on the VCR’s start screen, and I hit play just as a yawn escapes me.

...

Jerking awake at the screaming, I sit, freaked, wondering if I imagined it before it starts up again, only this time it’s closer.

I hear feet pounding away on the porch towards the front door and I crawl backwards, wide-eyed, spine hitting the arm of the couch. The only light on in the dark house was that from the t.v. which illuminates the room. I panic and grab the remote, the t.v. blinks off.

They start bashing at the door while all but shrieking out, “Please! Please let me in! Help me! Please! They’re coming!”

My feet are hesitant when I step over to the door, and I stare horrified through the peep hole.

A girl, blonde, bloodied, and crying. Her clothes are ripped and- is that teeth marks? I furrow my brow. Hearing groans and growls, I watch as the girl dashes off.

Backing away from the door I turn and run to the stairs and then up to the second floor balcony.

I lean over the railing, squinting down at a moving mass of blackened limbs, and seeing multiple pairs of glowing red eyes staring back at me with sharpened teeth in lank, wide, jaws.

I yank myself back, panting, distantly I hear glass shattering. My hands shake as I pick my way over the railing and up onto the roof, just in time to hear heavy thuds coming up the stairwell.

There’s a wall of lights in the distance and I can only hope that's either the military or the police that have come, and I need only wait to be rescued.

I sit with my knees pulled to my chest, waving off, and swatting at mosquitos. A little ways away I can hear something moving fast through the tall grass.

Feeling wary, I poke my head over the edge of the gutter just in time to see something leap up onto the roof with me.

I scramble back just as he steps towards me, his grin wide and teeth jagged, “oh, what have we here”, he croons out. Underneath all the blood and gore stuck to his face and clothes, laid his black cassock, and standing out in sharp relief at his neck was an impossibly white clerical collar.

And he lunges.

**Author's Note:**

> As everyone who’s read and seen Hellsing, you know how many people, survived. Which is to say, to the public, none at all. So the OC written here was just another body added to the masses of the dead. No Alucard here to save them.


End file.
